Question: Nadia is a farmer. She plants $8$ rows of carrots in a field. Each row has $8$ carrots. How many carrots did Nadia plant in the field?
Solution: The number of carrots that Nadia planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of carrots planted in each row. The product is $8\text{ rows of carrots} \times 8\text{ carrots per row}$ $8\text{ rows of carrots} \times 8\text{ carrots per row} = 64$ carrots